


michael mell is not okay: the sequel

by Flute_Loops



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Another one bites the dust, Bad Puns, Crack, Gen, yes I did another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flute_Loops/pseuds/Flute_Loops
Summary: It rich time babey





	michael mell is not okay: the sequel

Rich is watching his favorite anime.

Jeremy walks in.

“Hey man what’s that?”

“It’s from Japan  
It’s an animated show  
On kissanime virus-free so far  
The subs are better than the dubs, and you can fight me on that, scrub  
Now here’s the scene where they’re about to spar.”

“So it’s like, a cartoon?”

Rich chuckles.

“It’s better than a cartoon, Jeremy.”

“iTS FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”


End file.
